Dumping Ground : My Life in care
by The-Girl-Who-Waited-DW
Summary: Tara Blake, a young girl in care, has been given the fortune of having Tracy as her new social worker. While Tracy is adjusting to her new role, Tara struggles with new and old problems in her life. Follow Tara's story based on her life at Elm Tree care home.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello thanks for reading my story. Please review what you think and some improvements you think i could make. As soon as i post this i will be working on chapter two so it will be up soon. Thanks x :D**_

My Life

Chapter One

Nightmare

The sun shone brightly over me, as I pondered over the elegant flower petals covering the mystical land. Sounds of joy lingered in the air as happiness filled my body. My mind was overcome with loving thoughts, when I saw a ravishing woman skipping towards me. Her hair blew in the calming wind, and her eyes twinkled like bright stars in the night sky. She grabbed hold of my hand and sat me down on a comfortable white bench that was surrounded by the joy of playing children. A smile larger than life covered my face as I watch over the world.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared from over the mountains and dark gloomy clouds started to gather overhead, taunting all the people who dared to pursue their plans for a happy day. The dark figure raised his arm, a pointed it towards me. At that moment all the happiness was gone from my body and replaced with a black hole of fear from which I could not escape. The ground started to collapse from beneath me. Everyone was gone, they had all disappeared. All accept that dark figure. Minute by minute I could feel him getting closer towards me; with each step he had taken another dark thought entered my mind. Sooner than I could have imagined he had appeared in front on me. I felt myself falling to the ground, begging him to leave me alone. But he disagreed, instead pulling something out of his cloak. Despite my many attempts, I could not see what it was. Before I had time to think, he lifted it above his head and plunged it towards me.

"Tara, wake up! Tara!" cried Tracy from the front seat of the car. I opened my eyes in confusion.

"What, what's going on?" I asked.

"You were screaming, but it's alright, you were only dreaming." Tracy responded reassuringly. At that moment the car came to a halt, and Tracy spoke calmingly "Ok, you wait in the car and I will go and speak to Mike, the head care worker. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." She look at me for a moment waiting for me to reply but I didn't respond, instead I just continued staring out of the car window watching the night sky. I was guessing she tuck my silence as a yes, as she jump out of the front seat of the care, eager to get inside the home.

As I gaze out from the window, a certain object caught my eye. It was a square sign, with the words "Elmtree House engraved on it. I 'am guessing Elmtree was the name of the care home. I don't know why they call it a_ house_ and not a home. They say it's because they try to provide a family-like feel, but all care homes are the same. Doomed from the start! Care workers do not give a damn about the children; they just care about how much money they get at the end of the month. I don't care what anyone says I lived in a care home all my life, and there all the same. Sorry I am rambling, I tend to do that, anyway my names Tara and this is my story about my life in care.


	2. Chapter 2 Bad first impression

**_I didn't really have time to fully edit this chapter but hopefully it makes sense...I think it does. Once again thanks for reading, and remember to review on your thoughts-it means a lot. :D _**

**_Just wanna say Thanks to Beautifully Mad as i know she does read my new chapters every time, and tells me her thoughts on them. Thank You so much ! -Love your stories :D _**

Chapter Two

Bad first impression

"Ok, they have some room, so you can stay here for the night." Tracy explained while she pulled open the car door. I gave her a repugnant look then stepped out of the car and retrieved my bags from the boot. "I'm sorry but they can't let you stay permanently until they have your file, which they should have by tomorrow". Just as I pulled my second bag out from the car rain shot out of the sky, hitting me like a dagger. We race to get inside before either of us got even more wet. "This is Mike, he's the head care worker here. Best care worker around if you ask me." Tracy exclaimed, pointing to a tall, gentle looking man. He suddenly grew a bright smile on his face and gracefully placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't I show you too your room so you can get some sleep?" Mike suggested while leading Tracy and me upstairs.

When we all got to the top of the stairs and walked a little further down the hall, Mike whispered, "This will be your room for the night, it's originally Carmen's and sometimes Lilly when she's on rest bite care, but she's not at the moment that's why we have a spare bed." He slowly started to creep the door open, so he didn't wake anyone. "Don't worry Carmen's a sweet girl, she won't mind you sharing for the night" Mike added.

"I'll be back in the morning." Tracy also whispered, waving goodbye with a cheerful look in her eyes. They pulled the door shut, and tiptoed down the stairs. I stood still thinking for a moment, _should I get change and risk waking Carmen? Is Carmen really a sweet girl, like Mike said? _ Then a nervous sensation filled my body, I could actually feel myself shacking. This was strange, I am never normally nervous in a new care home, maybe a bit cautious, but never nervous. Trying to take my mind off my nerves, I placed my wet bags at the bottom of the bed. Then I slowly and quietly took off my dark purple hoodie and converse shoes, and then place them on top of my bags. I then slipped into the warm, cosy bed and started to close my eyes. Not long later, I had drifted off into dream world.

"Arghhhhhhh!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. Suddenly I was surrounded by people I didn't recognised. Then from the corner of my eyes, I could see Mike enter the room panting.

"What, what's going on?" Mike questioned pushing his way to the front of the heap of children.

"Are you ok?" A small girl with shinny blonde hair asked.

"Why were you screaming?" A tall and thin boy laughed. Then a majority of them started to giggle.

"Alright, all of you, to your room, go and get dressed, breakfast will be ready soon." Mike insisted while walking future towards me. He then placed himself at the bottom of my bed, and asked if I was all right. I nodded with my head glued to the ground. He stood there silently for a moment before saying "Ok." And leaving the room. I continued to look at the ground, hoping that the last few minutes of my life could be rewritten. I could sense that Carmen was watching me, probably thinking I was some sort of freak.

_Ten minutes later_

I had got changed into my dark blue jeans, and blue hoddie. I was ready to go down stairs to get my breakfast. However, this strange feeling had filled my body. Once again, I found myself nervous and scared to go downstairs. My legs wouldn't move. I was stuck, I couldn't walk. My whole body started to shake, and I felt faint. After a few minutes, it started to stop, as I began to tell myself that it would be ok, that I have done this a million times before, and it will be ok. It seemed to work, I was still shaking but not as much. I walked down the stairs and after countless times of entering the wrong room, I finally found the kitchen. I could feel the shaking getting worse as I sat down at the table, next to Carmen. "Here you go, you do like toast don't you?" Mike asked, handing a plate of buttered toast. I nodded to him, without making eye contacted, I did not want him to realise I was scared. I looked around expecting everyone to make-fun of me but their heads down; they were not saying a word. It seemed unusual; any other person would have made-fun of me by now, wouldn't of they ?. A few minutes later when Mike had left the room to answer the door my fear came true. As soon as I started to drink my glass of milk one girl with blue streaks in her long hair said, "Do you want me to put that in a bottle for you? Baby." Immediately everybody laugh, some tried to hide it.

"I'll nip round to the shops later to get you a dummy." The tall, thin boy said. As soon as he said it, the girl kicked me from underneath the table. _I guess I could of done something back to her, but I didn't really think I the time, it all happened so fast_. Then Mike walked back in the room with Tracy. Everyone started to gather around her as if she was the main attraction at the zoo, she did not even have a chance to say hello to me. Before she answered any of their question, I was up and out of my seat, on my way to my room, in the hope for some peace and quiet. This obviously, did not happen.

_Five minutes later_

I was lounging on my bed listening to my IPod, when I was interrupting by Tracy saying "Are you alright? Mike told me about this morning." I look at her for a split second then continue listening to my IPod. After a number of failed attempts to make eye contact with me, _I think to comfort me_, she continued talking "It's ok, its natural after what you've been through." Then my hands started to shake again, but this time not because of nerves. I was so overwhelmed with anger, I started to shout at Tracy "Your just my social working, noting else, so just leave me alone!" At that moment, she could see my hands shaking. I didn't give her a chance to say anything, as I started to yell again "Leave me alone!" My voice louder than ever before, then my head started to shake violently. So Tracy stood up and walk out, leaving me nothing but a smile as she walk out the door. _Admittingly, as soon as I said It, I regretted it. I shouldn't of been angry at Tracy, she did nothing wrong._ I dropped my head in my shaking hands. Despite my best attempts, I was not isolated from the outside world; I could hear Carmen and Tracy talking on the other side of the door.

"I need to get ready for school." Carmen told Tracy.

"Just wait minute or so Carmen, Tara needs to calm down. Maybe you should wash and clean your teeth while you're waiting." Tracy suggested, while Carmen sighed. My hands slowly stop shaking as I pulled my head away from my hands. Suddenly a boy appeared in my room.

"Are you Ok?" He asked. I nodded my head in the hope he would leave. But it didn't work.

"Elektra shouldn't have said that, but that's just what she's like I guess." He stated. "I'm Rick by the way." A smile had grown on his face, and his eyes looked at me calmingly. I gave him a quick smile back and then turn to look out of the window dwelling on the events that had just taken place. "You wanna play a game of pool? I gatta warn you though I'am pretty good." He bragged, in a joking tone, breaking the concentration of my thoughts. I planned to say no, I mean it could have been a prank. However, I oddly said "Yer, sounds good!"


	3. Chapter 3 Sweaty Hands A room to myself

**_Sorry this chapter might not be great, i was in a bit of a rush to finish it before the nights end. :D_**

**_Thanks again to all who read, please make sure to review-even little ones are still GOOD :D_**

Chapter Three

Sweaty Hands and a new room to myself

"You pretty good, for a girl." Rick joked, as he hit one of the balls into the hole. He looked at me as I smiled, unsure of to say. Turns past by, and soon we were down to one last ball, who ever got this in would win the game. I leaned forwards to take my shoot. "Careful, you don't want to miss this; it could cost you the game." Rick announced, slightly nudging my shoulder.

"Watch it; you don't want me winning by default." I laughed, hitting the ball as softly as I could, since it was not that far away from the pocket. As it crept future towards the whole, a moment of silence past, and then it rolled into the pocket. Rick started to clapped as he raced towards me,

"Congratulations, you are now officially the queen of pool!" Rick grinned, while taking a quick bow in front of me. I laughed again not knowing how to reply. He then took a step forwards closing the space that once separated us. Gazing into my eyes he sent a silent vibe out, that made me stomach go a bit stick. Once again, I started to feel nervous; I could feel the palms of my hand starting to sweat. Confused about what to do next, I simply retuned the gaze, and gave him another smile. A moment passed and we were still gazing into each other's eyes. Suddenly I could feel my heart racing ten to the dozen, and that sickly feeling in my stomach getting worse. It wasn't a painful feeling, just nerves again I think.

"Time for school, everyone!" Mike yelled from the hall, causing Rick to lose connection of the gaze.

"Cya, when I get back from school, then" he assured me, wondering out into the hall, winking to me as he left my sight.

_Half an hour later in my bedroom_

Although Rick had gone from the house, he had not gone from my mind. I could picture his warm, ocean coloured eyes gazing into mine, with his clean, chocolate brown hair, blowing in the wind. My mind kept replaying the words he had spoke to me. "Cya, after school" Suddenly a hundred questions popped into my head, Did he like me? Was it all just some prank? Did I like him? Did I fancy him? Once again, I could picture his face in my head, and a warm feeling swarmed by body. "Tara, could we just have a word with you in the office?" Tracy asked, popping her head around the door. I couldn't understand why she couldn't talk to me then and there, seeing as though I was the only kid in the dumping ground. Nevertheless, without any questions asked I got up and went into the office.

"Hiya, babes, I'am Gina." A woman with a brightly coloured top on stated to me. I smiled at her as, I sat myself on a wooden chair that faced, Mike, Tracy and Gina as they all sat around an untidy desk.

"Got some good news." Mike announced. I look at him, in confusion. "Your file has come, which means you can stay her, and we can enrol you into school, isn't that great. We all smiled; but somehow I knew that this was not all they wanted to tell me. Tracy leaned future towards me,

"We've been looking through you records, and we were thinking you may benefit from having a counselor." Tracy explained. I took a sigh and leaned back on my chair, then looked at the floor for a moment before resting my head in my sweaty hands again just for a moment. "Look, we just think it might help, if you have someone to talk to." Tracy looked into my eyes, seeming as though she was worried.

"We wouldn't want you do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, but we have arrange a session from later, just to see how it goes." Mike reassured, placing his hand on top of mine. Before he noticed the sweat I pulled it away, but I do not think I was fast enough.

"You know you can always come to us, yea, if you need to talk." Gina added, smiling at me, forcing me to raise my head from the ground. I took another sigh and again looked towards the ground, hoping they would let me leave the room.

"Please Tara, talked to us; we just wanna know what you think." Tracy begged attempting to make eye contact with me. I thought for a moment before starting to speak "I…" I stopped; suddenly I could feel my hands starting to shake. Unfortunately, I could not hide it. They all notice. Before they had a chance to comfort me I spoke "I…I don't need a counselor, I'am fine." I whispered, hoping they would let me out so I could run up to my bedroom and hide under my duvet. They could obviously see I was scared, as all look at me sympathetically. Tracy then leaned forwards and gave me a comforting hug, which I actually needed. I managed to hold in the tears that tried to escape my eyes and drip down my face.

"We don't think your mad, hun, just that you need someone to talk to, yea. It'll make you feel better." Gina insisted. I smiled at her, indicating I would go to the session, although I wasn't thrilled about it. "Why don't I make you something to eat, while Mike and Tracy short out you new room yea?" Gina grinned. I looked at her in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4 Scared, worried, and ashamed

** Hope you like it, please review and follow !**

**Just a quick thank you to Beautifully Mad...AbbieCole and Cookie05 **

**You are all amazing ! :D**

Chapter four

Scared, worried, and ashamed.

It wasn't long until the others got back from school, although I was happy about being able to see Rick, I didn't want anyone knowing I was having a counselling session. I didn't even want to go, I don't know why I agreed to it, if they ask me in any other home I would of said no straight away and that would have be the end of it. But this new home, it's strange, I keep getting nervous, sweating on my palms. I mean why? And when I was in the office, I was about to start crying. It's just…I dunno, it's never happened before, It's just….weird I guess. Any way Mike said I could start going to school tomorrow, so Gina and Tracy have gone to the shops to pick me up my uniform. I haven't really done much since Rick left, just watch television really. "You wanna help me make tea for the others? Mike proposed, while sitting on the coach next to me." I looked at him, thinking of a suitable way to tell him that I really didn't want to.

"Yea, sure." I answered in a surprisingly happy voice. Mike smiled at me and sooner than I thought, we were off to the kitchen.

"Ok, so we can make pizza, a personal favourite, or spaghetti?" Mike questioned, while washing his hands.

"Ermmm, pizza sounds good." I replied, still with a grin covering my face.

"Pizza it is then." Mike agreed, while opening a cupboard and reaching for the ingredients. We both immediately grabbed the eggs, flour and milk and putted them into the bowl and started to stir (obviously cracking the eggs before we put them in) "Looking forward to school then?" Mike asked, pulling out his dough and starting to roll it.)

"Yer… I guess." I mumbled, not really wanting to answer his question.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone, I think Ricks in your class." Explained Mike spreading tomato puree over the dough, and sprinkling it with cheese. I looked up at him in surprise. Was Rick really going to be in my class? Was this a good thing or a bad thing? I thought to myself, placing the cheese carefully around the pizza.

"So what toppings should we have? Pepperoni always a good choice and the maybe just cheese on the other?" Mike asked, while examining his pizza.

"Yea." I replied. Mike place the sliced pepperoni pieces on his pizza, and then placed both the pizzas in the oven.

"Shouldn't be long now." Mike stated, "I don't know about you but I could do with a nice drink." I nodded not really knowing what he was implying. "Here you go then." He gave me a bottle of juice and sat down at the table, watching me expecting me to do the same. Which I did, taking the seat directly in front of him. "So you wanna tell me what's up.? I looked at him in confusion for a moment until he started to talk. "Listen you know you can come to me about anything, and I won't laugh at you, or tell anyone. And I know you have a session with a counselor later, but I just thought you might wanna talk now, to someone you know, It might make you feel better about you session later?" I took a sip of my drink, trying to process what Mike had just said to me.

"I don't know what you expect me to say!" I admitted, my voice slightly louder than it had been before. I leaned back on my chair and sighed. At that moment, I felt like leaving the room, the house, maybe even the town. I was scared, worried, and ashamed. Silence lingered through the air.

"This morning, you woke up screaming, and then you came into the office, so nervous, can you tell me why?" Mike requested. Throughout the whole sentenced my face staring at the ground. Until he said why. I look at him, and It got me thinking, why did I wake up screaming? Why was I nervous when I went into his office? Why was I so scared of coming downstairs, that I couldn't even move?


	5. Chapter 5 Alone with a complete stranger

_**Hello, again thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. Just need to say that i was reading through my chapters before and notice that stupidly i have misspelled counselor, i don't know what i wrote instead of it, but i went back and change them all so now it is spelled it correctly-hopefully :D **_

Chapter Five

Alone with a complete stranger

"We're back!" Shouted Tracy, potentially saving me from whatever could have come from the conversation with Mike. Mike looked at me, about to say something but was interrupted by Tracy coming into the Kitchen "Hiya…We've got your uniform…So you wanna try it on, show us what it looks like." Tracy grinned. I walked up to her, gave her a fake simile in agreement, took the uniform and strolled up to my room glad to be gone from Mike. _Don't get me wrong, I like him, I do._

"Did we interrupt something?" I heard Gina ask Mike. He must have replied, but I didn't hear. I got to room, placed my new uniform on my bed and looked out of the window. _My bed was in the centre of the room, placed next to it was a small, light brown bedside table. Further along from that was my wooden wardrobe. Opposite my bed sat a long desk, with a dark-purple computer chair. On the wall opposite that, was my window, partly covered by some plain, purple curtains. Overall, my room was small but petite. _As I looked out my window I could see Mike, getting into a white mini-van, I presumed he was going to pick everybody up from school. I turned back a sat on my bed, looking at my uniform. I had two plain white shirts, one black pleated skirt, one medium-sized black jumper and a few pairs of tights. It didn't look very fashionable, but I guess that's what you expect with school uniform.

Lying back on my bed, all I could think about was that moment, when I woke up screaming. I can't even remember what I was dreaming about. I mean it's not like I hadn't tried to remember cause I had, but I just keep drawing a blank. I just remember waking up scared, terrified, my heart was racing and that's when then all the other kids began to surround me. "Tara, yours counsellor's here, hun." Gina stated as she looked around the door at me. I should of said I was ill and didn't want to go, or kick up a fuss so I couldn't go. But no, instead I got up and followed Gina into the quite room.

When I walked into the room I was met by a thin woman, with dark blonde hair tied back into a bun. She was wearing a black dress and a posh white jacket and holding a black clipboard. She gave me a smile, and indicated to me to sit down, so I did on a chair placed in front of her. "I leave you too alone then, yer babes." Spoke Gina. As she left the room, I could see Tracy smiling and giving me thumps up, Gina then shut the door an my view of Tracy was gone. I was now alone. Alone with a complete stranger.

"Hello, I'am Jessica Swift. Before we start, are session today I thought we could get to know each other a bit more. Now I 'am originally from California, that's in the U.S.A."She babbled while looking into my eyes. _Yea, I do know where California is, _I thought to myself. "Where about's are you from." She asked

"England, that's in Great Britain." I answered. _Ok, I know I probably shouldn't have said that, but it was something about this woman I just didn't like. _

"Right." She replied, trying to laugh it off, _notice how I said try. _"Maybe we should go straight onto the session." She shuffled a bit to the left in her chair and then continued to talk, "So, can you tell me about how you days been?" I looked at her for a moment then decided to talk.

"Well, I had my breakfast, watch TV, made pizza, and then came here, really." I stated

"Right, and can you tell how you felt when you first came to this care home." She asked again, after writing something down on her clipboard.

"Well, fine I guess." Then I thought back, to when I did first come, how I did actually feel. I was scared and nervous. Suddenly I could feel my hands starting to shake, and the palms of my hands sweating. I looked at her watching me, waiting for me to elaborate on what I was saying, and then I started to shake more. I could feel my body started to grow stiff. I looked at her again she was still watching me, waiting; then she began to write on her clipboard. What was she writing? I wondered. The shaking was gradually getting worse, completely obvious to the naked eye, I looked at her again, then towards the door. I tried to turn my head back but I couldn't move it, it was happening again. I get to get out, it was the only way it would stop. Suddenly I manage to pluck up the strength to run to door, as I opened it I found Johnny and Elektra with their ears pressed against the wall. I didn't even care I just ran up to my room, hearing the gasped of everyone I passed, noticing my shaking body. When I got to my room I slammed the door, and pulled my bedside table in front of it to stop any unwanted guest getting in _and at this moment in time any guest, was unwanted._ I leaped onto my bed and tears began to pour out of my eyes like a fountain. I could feel the tears that I had kept in over the years just flooding out. I don't know how long it lasted for exactly but it must have been a while. When I got up I started to think, Why did I run out when she asked "How did you feel?" I mean it's just a basic question, I could have said fine, or a bit nervous, there was no need for me to run out crying.


	6. Chapter 6 If wishes came true

_**Ok, so i may of gone a bit OTT on this chapter.**_

**_Thanks to all of you who review and read my story, you know who you are. You are all amazing !_**

**_Please review on what you think, is it too much ? _**

Chapter Six

If wishes came true

Hours passed and I still lay, silently on my bed. I knew Rick must of been downstairs, but I just couldn't bring myself to go down. I mean it's not that I didn't want to see him, and everyone else for that matter, I just didn't want them to see me. I mean what would they think? That I'm some coward? Maybe an attention seeker? Maybe some short of freak? Or that I should just get on with it and stop moaning. Suddenly a knock came at my door, which was still barricaded by my bedside table, I now had to think. Should I let them in, and have to tell them why I left, or leave the door shut and face the consequences. "Tara, it's me Tracy, can I come in? I brought you some pizza." Tracy reassured me, not trying to push the door open at all, just waiting for my reply. I sat thinking for a moment, until I made the right decision, _or what seemed like the right decision at the time. _I walked up to the door while wiping the tears from my blood red eyes, and then pushed the table back to its original place before answering Tracy,

"Are…Its just you right?" I quivered, pressing my ear against the door.

"Yea, yea its just me." Tracy calmingly answered. I slowly opened the door and was greeted by Tracy with a plate of pizza and a big grin. As she entered into my room I quickly scanned, the hall to see if anyone was there, when I found that no one was I closed the door and sat next to Tracy on my bed. Tracy then handed me the plate, I placed it on my bedside table then turned back to Tracy, who still had I grin on her face. I looked at my hands in surprise, as I realised that I wasn't shaking.

"Are you ok Tara? I mean really, are you alright?" Tracy asked, placing her hand one my shoulder. I looked down at my hands and nodded before looking back up at Tracy,

"I'am sorry, I should of never run out, I sort'ta regret it now." I told Tracy. She looked at me, and then gave me a hug.

"It's ok, it's not your fault." Tracy again reassured me still hugging me. After a while, she pulled away from the hug and look at me.

"It kinda weird, I carnt even remember the last time I've had a hug, and since I've been here I've had two." I stated almost laughing by the end of it. "For as long as I've been here people keep asking questions, wanting to know things about me, trying to help." I stopped, wanting to get the rest of my words out, but they wouldn't come. Tracy smiled and me, and nodded as if indicating to continue. I looked to the floor then back at Tracy, rubbing my hands across my face as tears started to gather in my eyes. Just then, I could feel my hands beginning to shake. "You don't know how badly I wanna talk to you Tracy, you Mike and Gina." Tears falling down my face at this point "But I can't, I want to, I WISH I could, so much, but I can't." My voice slightly increasing in volume as I spoke, I stood up and walked away from Tracy, so she couldn't see my face. "And it's not fair, it's not cause, I'm sat here day in day out, in pain, while he's just there, laughing with his mates, not at-all bothered." Pointing as I spoke. "And it's not fair Tracy! Cause it hurts, and I can't, I can't live with it any more Tracy, I just can't." By this time, I was pinned in to the corner of the room, with my hands on my head. I must of raised the volume of my voice a little louder than I thought, as Tracy was looking pretty scared and Mike was in the room trying to came me down while Gina stood in the hall trying to stop the other children from witnessing what was going on. My hands were shaking faster than ever before, along with the rest of my body.

"shh, shh, it's ok, its ganna be ok." Mike assured, slowly walking towards me and grabbing me, giving me a hug. I then found myself hugging him back as tears fled from my eyes, faster than ever before. I could feel my arms squeezing Mike, not wanting to let go. Mike continued to speak trying to calm me down.


	7. Chapter 7 Turn left for the TrainStation

_**Sorry this chapter is so small, i will be writing a new one straight away !**_

_**Thank you again to those of you who read my story, don't forget to review and follow.! Thanks **_

_**Hope you like :D**_

Chapter Seven

Turn left for the train station

I lay on my bed, processing the events of the night before. Scaring everyone, screaming at Tracy and making a complete fool of myself. Eventually they must have put me to bed, because I don't remember anything after Gina took everyone downstairs and I was crying on Mike's shoulder. It seems so stupid and out of character that I would actually do something like that. I mean everyone already thought of me as a freak, so now what were they going to think of me? It's not as if I mean to do the things I do, if I did I would have always do it, way before I came to the dumping ground. Come to think of it, this whole thing only started happening when I came to the dumping ground, the crying, the shaking, the embarrassment.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table, to find that it was six o'clock in the morning. I thought to myself for a moment then made my decision. I was going to leave. I mean not run away, it wasn't as if I was never ganna come back. I just needed to see my Mum and Sister, then either I would get found or return by myself. I grabbed my bag, and quietly stufted and extra hoodie inside before grabbing my purse. I didn't want to risk going downstairs to get some food, as they would all be up for school soon. I slowly pushed open my window and climb down a conveniently placed pipe. I then slowly ran to the end of the driveway, making sure no one could see me as I began to walk along a never-ending path. Although I didn't really know if I was going in the correct direction, I followed the road signs to the train station, hoping for the best.

Suddenly as I turned a corner, I could hear someone shouting my name. I turned my head around, but I couldn't see a single sole. I turned my head back around to its original position, and took a jump back as I saw Rick standing in front of me. "Hiya, you look hungry, wanna pack of crisp?" Rick asked while waving a packet of French Fries in my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, completely ignoring Rick's question.

"And I thought you'd be happy to see me." Rick grinned handing me the French Fries. "I thought you might run away, so I followed you, thinking you might need some company." I looked a Rick in shock, as he continued to speak. "So where we off to then?"

"We?" I moaned, continuing to walk.

"Yer, why…don't you want me with you, or something." Rick snapped

"It's not that, it's just, well, why would you want to come with me?" I questioned

"Cause, I like you, and I don't wanna see you out here on your own, I mean, you don't even know your way around. Where are we going anyway? Rick replied. I stopped and gazed into his eyes, thinking to myself _Did he just say he like me? _I then continued to speak,

"The train station, we need to go to Blackpool."

"The train station, that means we have to turn here." Rick replied, while pointing to the left.

"Are you sure, it's just a sign I saw before said it was this way" I stated while pointing to the right.

"No, trust me, its left." Rick explained as we both turned to the left, "What we going to Blackpool for?" I took a deep breath in before beginning to talk

" We're ganna go and see my Mum and Sister there."

_**Dont forget to write a review, Thanks :D**_


	8. Chapter 8 Revenge best served hot

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing, you are all great :D_**

Chapter Eight

Revenge served hot

As we reached the train station, we both headed, towards the gate that soled the tickets. "Two tickets to Blackpool please." I stated.

"Ok, you can have them when your parents are with you." The large, man said, slowly releasing a smell of smoke from his mouth as he spoke. I looked at Rick unsure about what to say.

"Their already in the station, they want us to meet them in there." Rick explained grasping the tickets out of the man dirty hands.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday, kid" The man roared, pulling the tickets back from Rick.

"Not with those wrinkles" Rick whispered, grinning at me as I let out a giggle.

"What did you say, punk." The man demanded, spitting as he spoke

"Look, we're being truthful, are parents are in the station waiting for us, so if you'll just let us pay and the kindly give us the tickets we'll be off." Rick notified.

" Thirty quid, excluding the money for your tickets and I'll let you in." The man offered, crossing his arms.

"What we don't have that kind of money, on us." Rick shouted

"Fine then, thirty five." The man demanded.

"Make it twenty, and you've got a deal." I told the man.

"Ok, that twenty five as well for your tickets, Oh and your train leaves in ten minutes." The man laughed. I grabbed the tickets out of the man's hand and pulled Rick as we ran for the train.

"Were you get that kind of money?" Rick cried.

"Pocket money" I explained, "You'll be surprised how much you can have when you save it." I looked at Rick as he laughed at me. As we walked through the station doors, Rick stop and pointing towards two men "Look, it's that man from the ticket gate. Its look like he's getting told off, come on." Rick whispered." We walked up as close as we could to the man, without making it noticeable we were eves dropping.

"No, I not going to wear that stupid costume, my girlfriend meeting me soon, she can't see me in that thing." The ticket man yelled.

"If you want to keep your job, you'll wear it." The woman warned, handing the man the costume with a frown. The man sighed and walk into the office to go and change.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Rick grinned

"Let's do it." I nodded. We both sat down on a bench place next to the office door waiting for the man to come out. Soon enough the man did come out of the office wearing the large train costume. Both me a Rick suddenly grabbed are phones and started to record the man, he then turned around notice we were recording him.

"Hey, stop it, gimme that phone." The man moaned. Running towards us.

"Actually I think, your girlfriend might be happy to see this." Rick stated, turning towards me.

"Fine, you moron kid don't even know hoe, so you'll never find her!" The man assured himself.

"Well, we know your names, Brain Male, so it shouldn't be too hard to find her." I announced. The man looked at us with anger.

"Fine, what do you want?" The man replied.

"Are money back, with interest." Rick demanded

"Fine, have you money, with an extra ten. Now delete the recording!" The man begged, handing me the money. We then showed the man the video being deleted, and he walked away.

"Final call, for the train to Blackpool, final call." Another man shouted, standing next to a long modern train.

"Quick come on Rick." I stated, "That's our train." We ran up to the train and step onboard. We received a few dirty looks from other people on the train before we took are sets.

"That was brilliant." Rick laughed. I grinned at him, and for a moment, we sat gazing into each other's eyes, not speaking a word. The train then distracted us as it began to move.

"So, what happened last night, why were you shouting at Tracy?" Rick asked. I looked at him, then gazed at the floor.

"You can tell me ya'know, i'am not gann judge you." Rick reassured me.

"Now you're starting to sound like Tracy." I grinned, looking back at Rick.

"She's not that bad you know, she understands, you're lucky to have her as a social worker." Rick explained.

"Hmm, lucky not the word I would have used." I stated.

"Honestly, I mean I hardly ever see my social." Rick claimed.

"Yer, she is different to my other social workers, she actually cares for one." I told Rick, smiling at him.

**_Please reviews, BTW i hope you like this chapter, What do you think should Rick and Tara get together or just be close friends :D_**


	9. Chapter 9 Help

Chapter Nine

Help

It hadn't been long since we arrived in Blackpool. We left the train station, and we were continuing are journey on foot.

"It's ten o'clock, everyone will be at school by now, they'd of defiantly realised were gone by now. Probably out looking for us; surprised they haven't called us yet" Rick stated. At that exact moment my phone began to ring.

"It's Tracy!" I cried, grasping hold of my phone tightly. "What should I do? Should I answer it?" Confusion flooded my body. Suddenly Rick's phone began to vibrate.

"It's Mike." Rick shrieked, lifting his scratched phone from his pocket.

"Maybe one of us should answer?" I suggested to Rick.

"Well volunteered." Rick responded. I gave him I disgusted glare, and tuck a deep breath in preparing myself for the call.

"Hello." I stuttered apprehensively down the mobile. I pulled a nervous face at Rick as we continued to walk.

"Tara, is that you? Where are you? Are you alright? Is Rick with you? Is he alright" Tracy questioned in one short, quick intake of breath.

"Tracy, I'm fine, Rick fine as well." Before I could continue my sentence I was interrupted.

"Thank goodness. Where are you?" Tracy sign reassuringly.

"Tracy, we'll be back soon, don't worry." I comforted her.

"Please Tara, where are you?" She pleaded. I paused for a moment, pondering if I should tell her or not.

"Well, we're not exactly in London anymore. But we're not far, just Blackpool."

"What, Blackpool? Where's Blackpool?" I could hear Gina cry in the background.

"Tara, don't worry, just find somewhere safe to wait, we'll be there soon. Ring us if there are any problems, ok? Bye." Tracy ordered, ending the phone call.

"What did she say?" Rick demanded to know. I pushed my phone into my pocket and we continued to walk.

"She said she ganna come down here and pick us up. I don't think she realises how long it will take, they didn't even know where it was.

"Well neither did I, until this morning that is." He giggled, watching my facial reaction.

_Two hours later_

"Err, are we there yet. My legs starting to hurt." Rick sobbed, bending closer to the ground.

"Nearly, just another hour I'd say." I stated. Rick fell to the ground in astonishment. "I'am jokeing." I laughed, helping Rick up. "It's just around this corner."

"Good." Rick smiled.

We walked on for a little longer until we we're meat by a large, dark building surrounded by greenery. Different sized stones pocked out of the ground, each labelled with a name followed by a brief description. The sky suddenly turned from a vibrant blue, to a glumly grey; large black clouds hung over the town instantly. A gush of wind then punched through the air, causing me and Rick to shiver violently.

"You're family live here?" Rick questioned, in confusion.

"Wait here, I'll be back soon." I ordered, while walking along a narrow path, which was placed through the middle of the grass.

"Ok, tell 'em I said hi!" Rick yelled, smiling at me. I continued to walk along the path for a few minutes. There it is, I thought to myself. I ran up to a large white, arched stone. _Here lies mother and daughter, Scarlet and Daisy Mars. You will always be loved, _were the words engraved in the middle of the stone.

"Hi mum… A lot's happened since I last visited you. I've been to three different care homes, and I've got a new social worker. She's alright, I mean she seems like she actually cares for me, unlike the others. The care home I'm in now, Elm Tree, its over in London again. I now London's far from here, and I know it was dangerous me coming here, but I needed to see you, I need your help. I'm scared. I'm confused. I never felt this way before, but now, ever since I came to Elm Tree, I just..."

"Tara!" Tracy shouted, running towards me and then hugging me tightly. I looked up to see Mike, Rick and a women I didn't recognize standing behind Tracy, who had just let go of my arms. "What are you doing here? What were you thinking leaving, you could of gotten hurt!" She continued.

"Come on Tara, we can talk in the Car." Mike calmly spoke, urging us towards two cars. "Why don't you get in with Cam, Rick and me and Tracy will go with Tara." Feared filled my body just at the thought of having to explain this to Mike and Tracy.

We quickly sat in the car, Mike sat in the driving seat, but Tracy sat next to me in the back.

"How'd you get here?" Mike ask, watching me through rear-view mirror at the top of the car.

"The train." I stammered, forcing my face to look out of the window, so they couldn't see it.

"The train, what kind of person lets two children board a train by themselves!" Mike stormed. An awkward silenced filled the car, for a moment.

Tracy held my hand softly an began to speak, "When we came you were talking to someone, was it your mum." At that point I could feel the embarrassment cover my face as I looked towards the ground. "I know what it must have been like in your old homes, but its different here. You can talk to us, tell is anything. Its ok." I turned my head to look at Tracy her eyes, looked into my. I don't know what it was but something told me she was telling me the truth, but that didn't stop my hands from starting to sweat and shake. It was worse than usual, faster. So I quickly pulled my hand off, from Tracy. Her and Mike could clearly see what was happening.

"It's ok Tara, your safe here, Me and Tracy, we're only here to help." Mike reassured.

"I can't stop it. I wish I could. Ever since I came to Elm Tree, it never stops. The first morning I came, when I went to get breakfast, It happened. Except it was all over my body and I couldn't move."

"Can you remember what you felt like? What you were doing before it happened?" Tracy questioned again grabbing hold of my hand.

"It…It was just after I woke up…screaming. I…I was scared and confused…I came here because I needed to see my mum, I needed her help."

"Her help for what?" Mike ask me, again looking through the rear-view mirror.

"I…I dunno...her help to stop the shaking…her help to have the courage to talk…" Sighing I placed my head in my hands. "It sounds stupid, I known but…"


	10. Chapter 10 Specially Trained

**_I'd just like to thank angelwhoian for reviewing my story, means a lot. :D_**

Chapter Ten

Specially Trained

The smell of newly cut grass and fresh tulips lingered through the air, causing everyone to feel an intense sense of happiness. I could hear the sound of a clock ticking in the distance, as the sun shone down brightly towards a tall, thin lady. This lady had radiant coloured hair, much like the colour from a newly grown sunflower. Her smile warmed my heart and the heart of another girl sitting next to me on a bench. This girl also had shiny blonde hair, and sky blue eyes, which twinkled with every blink made. The lady then began to move slowly closer toward us, with every step she took her smile grow, which therefore increase our happiness. She came closer and closer she came until she was barely a arm-reached away. She leaned forward towards me as did the other girl, they rapped their arms around me tightly and whispered "I love you" into my ear. Suddenly the ticking noise from the clock became louder, and the gap between each tick shorten, the smell of the flowers began to fade; before I could even blink, so did the people near to me. I began to yell, begging them to stay, but they did not, within a second they were gone. I was alone with nothing but the darkness of my thoughts.

"TARA! TARA!" Tracy shouted down my ear. "Your dreaming, its ok your safe here!" My eyes slowly opened, I could see we were still in Mikes car, with him and Tracy.

"What, where are we?" I mumbled, slowly lifting myself up to a sitting position.

"We back, outside Elm Tree. Where you having a nightmare? You were screaming again." Tracy asked me. Mike turned around to he could see me clearly.

"I…I don't know…I guess…I mean…" I hesitated, rubbing my eyes hoping to make things seem clearer. A loud knock then came from the window of the car causing me to flinch a little. When I turned around I could see Rick waving from outside.

"You must be tired, why don't you go inside and get settled, we'll bring some food up to your room." Mike suggested, unlocking the car door and smiling at me, then at Tracy. I stepped out of the car and followed Rick inside. As I walked through the hall I could see all the other children watching me disapprovingly, Electra pushed me as I walked up the stairs, I wanted to retaliate but I couldn't find the energy, although Rick did frown at her after she did it, which forced her to leave me. I then went into my room and still Rick followed me, after shutting the door he began to speak "I'm sorry!" He wept, "I tried to stop Tracy from going in to get you, I told her you wanted to be alone, but she just went."

"It's ok." I assured, "It's not your fault." I took off my jacket and placed It around my chair before sitting on my bed.

"I didn't know. I mean when you said we were going to see your mum and sister and then we were at a crematorium, well I just didn't put two and two together. I'm sorry." He confessed, while sitting down on my bed next to me. He lifted his head up, and shuffled forwards towards me, so our eyes linked together. I didn't reply to him, instead I continued to gaze into his warm blue eyes.

"I know this probably isn't the best time, but when you ask me why I followed you when you going to the train station. I told you it was because I liked you, and I felt sorry for you because you would be alone, not knowing which direction to go in." He spoke slowly bringing his head closer to mine, so we were only an inch away. "It's not completely true, I followed you because I couldn't stand to be away from you, I really like you." He then leaned even closer to me, and pressed his lips against mine. Quickly I pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I cried out, storming off my bed, and backing away from Rick, towards my window. My heart began to beat hard and fast, I felt faint and my head began to sweat and shake.

"I'm sorry, I thought, I thought that's what you wanted." Rick quivered, standing up from my bed, and walking slowly towards me.

"No…I…No!" I yelled, catching the attention of Tracy who was just coming into my room.

"Tara, are you alright." She asked, walking further into my room towards me. Rick then raced out of the room, after giving me one last look of sadness.

"What happened." Tracy questioned, placing her hand on my shoulder, and leading me towards my bed which we both then sat on. Tears came streaming down my face and without a second thought I fell into Tracy arms, hugging her tightly.

_The following morning._

The sun shone brightly through my curtains, causing my eyes to open. I lifted my head up, to see what the time was. Damn, its eight, I've got to be out of the house for school at quarter passed, I thought to myself. I then forced myself up and out of my bed and towards my wardrobe. I pulled out my uniform and quickly put it on, I then raced to the bathroom and wash and clean my teeth, and tied up my hair. I could hear the laughter of the other children downstairs as I slowly walk down the stairs. I could feel my hands beginning to shack again, and sweat starting to cover them.

"And I thought the whole baby thing was just a joke." Electra laughed, standing at the bottom of the stairs. I froze on my spot and my head began to slowly shake, despite my best attempts to stop it, it continued.

"You've got your jumper on backwards, you don't need someone to dress you do you? Electra giggled to herself as she walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, the shaking and sweating stop and I could thanks fully move from my position.

"Ahh, Tara, just the person I wanted to see" Mike confessed, leading me into the office.

I sat down at his desk, and saw Tracy and Gina sat on the opposite side of it. Mike closed the door and walked over to his desk. "Look, Tara, we understand you had full intension to come back home yesterday, but you still ran way, and for that I'm afraid we must punish you, like we would any other person." Mike empathized.

"So, you can't got out this weekend, you will need to stay here. You can go in the back garden if you want to go outside, but you won't be allowed anywhere else. Gina explained. I nodded at them all in agreement. To be perfectly honest, I hadn't really planned on going out this weekend end, I hadn't even thought about it.

"We also ganna give you the day off school today. We want to talk to you a bit more about yesterday. Also we've been thinking about what you said yesterday, and what you said when I was alone with you in your room the other night. We've looked into it and found someone different to the woman you spoke to earlier who can help you, who specially trained in this sort of thing. He can work with you and us to help. He's coming around soon, he'll be spending the day with us. A boy then quickly entered the room, he held in his hand a notebook with a pen.

"Mike, we have to leave now or we're going to be late." He stated to Mike, he voice slightly increasing in volume towards the end of his statement.

"Yes Gus, I'll be there in a minute." Mike reassured.

"We don't have a minute Mike we have to go now, Mike."

"It's ok Mike, you go." Tracy assured.


	11. Chapter 11 Jaguar

**_Just wanna say thank again to all of you reading my story, i really hope you like it, please don't forget to review on what you think. _  
**

**_Strawberrymagic01 -I've notice that to when i'm writing, tried not to do it on this one-Thanks for reviewing and reading_**

**_angelwhoian -Thanks for reviewing and reading means a lot, hope you like Rick on this one. :)_**

Chapter Eleven 

Jaguar

"Specially trained?" I sighed. This either means that the first woman who came to talk to me wasn't trained at all, or that they think I have a metal problem, that needs a special kind of person to sort out.

"We meant someone suited to help the kind of problems you are facing, yeah babes." Gina explained. Looking up at Tracy, as if she was worried about what kind of impact the answer could have on me. I continued to think to myself for a moment. Your kind of problems, what's that supposed to mean? I don't have any problems anyway. I mean I have a couple of things I need to sort out, that's why I went to see my mum, but I wouldn't class them as problems. If they were problems they would be bothering other people not just me….Why do they want to help me anyway, they hardly even know me. After pondering over this for a while I lifted my head up to Tracy and Gina, and although my heads were sweaty and shaking, I just began to speak "I don't need to talk to anyone, I'm fine. I don't have any problems I need to talk to you about."

"Babes, I thought you wanted to talk, let it out in the open and get some help, yeah?" Gina questioned, while looking at Tracy once more.

"Is there something else Tara, something you're not telling us?" Tracy asked, leaning closer towards me. As soon as she did this I backed away, causing her to do the same.

"I'm alright. Those things I said to you and I Mike, I was just over reacting, I mean sure I get the shakes every now and then, what does it matter, it's just nervs, but I just moved here what do you expect. I thought you guys were meant to be good care workers, it doesn't exactly take a genius to realise its nervs." I stressed. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness but you jumped to the wrong conclusion." I continued, getting out of my seat and leaving the room. As soon as I shut the door I regretted what I said. I dropped myself onto a sofa, placed a few steps in front of me. Why couldn't I just accept their help instead of questioning them, I mean I obviously needed help. No one wakes up nearly every morning screaming their heads off and doesn't a problem they need to solve.

"What going on with her Tracy, I thought you said she was getting closer to you, opening up, trusting you more." I heard Gina say on the other side of the door. I then quickly sneak up to the door and pressed my ear against its cold, wooden base.

"She was, I mean I thought she was. I don't know, one minute she's happy to talk, tell me just about everything but now, she's acting like she doesn't even trust me anymore, I don't know what I could of done.

"Guys I'm back, and I met Jayden on the way in, the man here for Tara." Mike yelled, locking the front door. "Are you alright there, Tara." Mike asked, with a slight sense of concern. I quickly arose from the chair and stood up to face Mike who was standing next to a tall man, who was wearing a brown three-piece suit, but instead of wearing a waist coat, he had a brown and green stripped jumper, and a green tie. He was also holding a long umbrella, that reminded me much of a walking stick. He wore on his face a pair of small, round brown glasses. "Hello Tara I'm Jayden, Jayden Hayes. It's a pleasure to meet you." He spoke, in a posh accent.

"Like-wise." I stuttered, not knowing where to look. Tracy and Gina then come out from the office into the hallway to greet Mike and Jayden. A silence then lingered through the air for a moment. I felt they wanted to talk without me, so I told them I was going to get changed out my uniform, as I went upstairs they all walk into office.

After I got changed I sat on my bed, I couldn't help but think about Rick. Why did he kiss me? Did he really like me? Did I do something that told him I like him? Did I like him? I lied back on my bed with my head in my hands. What was I going to do? As I lifted myself up from my bed a knock came at my door. I walked up to answer it, and I could feel my hands begin to shake and sweat along with my head. I opened the door and was met by Tracy, Gina, Mike and Jayden. "I was wondering if you might want to come with me to a nice, little café I passed on the way here." Jayden asked smiling, showing his pearly white teeth. I looked at Mike and Tracy who were watching for my reply. I then looked at the ground and back to Jayden. I think he could sense my concern as he began to speak before I answered, "How about we take Mike to yeah?" I looked at Mike then back to Jayden before nodding my head in agreement.

Tracy and Gina then headed in the opposite direction, but Mike, Jayden and I walk downstairs, then outside. "Shall I dive then Mike, we can take my car." Jayden asked, pointed towards a shiny black jaguar.

"Err, yeah, sure." Mike gasped, walking towards and getting into the car. It didn't take long before we were at the café. We sat down at a round table just in front of the window. There were only us in the café along with an elderly couple eating some salad.

"So what would you like to drink the Tara?" Jayden asked handing me the menu.

"Err, a coffee if I could please." I replied, handing him back the menu. Jayden smiled then walked up to the counter on the other side of the room. I don't think Mike knew what to say, he just smiled at me then looked at Jayden, but then again I didn't really know what to say to him either. I just began to think, what were they talking about in the office? Did they tell Jayden what I told Tracy and Mike? Did they tell him I keep waking up screaming?

"Here you go." Jayden voiced, handing me a mug of coffee. He then sat down next to Mike and continued to speak, "So, Mike tells me your starting school on Monday." I nodded in reply after taking a sip of my drink. "Looking forward to it? Wait no, stupid question, I used to hate school, they kept trying to make me climb a rope." I laughed aloud along with Mike, and then in unison we all took a sip of are drinks. "Do you like PE then?"

"Not particularly." I laughed, causing a huge smile to gather on my and Mike and Jayden's face.

"So what kind of things are you into then?" Jayden asked, taking another sip of his drink. "I always liked a bit of golf when I was our age, still do in fact."

"I remember trying golf once, must say it's harder than I thought. Kept hitting the green instead of the ball." Mike laughed.

"Never tried golf, never real understood it I guess. Not really into sport." I replied.

"More of a shopper, then" Jayden asked, finishing off his drink.

"Don't really have a hobby." I told Jayden, also finishing my drink

"Shame I was thinking we could go out tomorrow do something you like, but I guess we can get something to eat."

"But I'am grounded tomorrow and Sunday." I replied looking at Mike, who was unsure of what to say.

"Look I'm sorry guys, but you were grounded for good reason Tara I can't ungrounded you it wouldn't be fair." Mike told us, looking at me as he spoke.

"He right Tara, but don't worry, I could back with you to Elm Tree now, and then I'll come back tomorrow we can just stay and talk there." Jayden assured, "That is, if you are ok with me coming back and talking to you." I looked at Mike, who seemed to be clutching his hands together. Then I looked back at Jayden who was looking at me with a calm face. Suddenly I felt my hands begin to shake and sweat, I tried to put them under the table to try and hide them but it didn't work, Jayden and Mike notice. Jayden looked at Mike, and for a moment the stared at each other, as if sending each other a telepathic message. The Jayden turned to me, still waiting for an answer.

"Err, yeah." I stuttered "It's fine, I guess." Mike and Jayden gave me a smile before Mike began to talk,

"It's nearly time to pick the other children up, we'd better go." Mike voiced. We then all rose up from are seats and left the café, ready to set off back to Elm Tree.

When we returned, Gina was outside standing next to Rick an Tracy. We all got out of the car, confused to why Rick was back so early. "Rick been sent home from school, apparently he was cause a fight with Johnny and Electra." Gina informed Mike. I then took a closer look at Rick and noticed he had some bruising around his eye, and a few cuts on his hand. Mike then quickly went inside with Gina and Rick. Jayden looked at me, smiled and then began to speak

"So how about you show me around then, while Mike and Gina are sorting that out."


	12. Chapter 12 One day anniversary

Chapter Twelve 

One day anniversary

"It's a nice place." Jayden commented, as we sat at the kitchen table. I didn't really acknowledge that he was talking until he began to speak again. "Worried about your friend aren't you, don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine." He calmly spoke while clasping the palm of my hand in-between his two, he then gave me a reassuring smile. We both then turned are heads after hearing the slamming of a door, Rick was storming upstairs. "It's ok, you can go see him, I need to talk to Tracy anyway." Jayden allowed, giving me another smile. After smiling back I got up to see Rick. I was still in shock about the kiss, but I still wanted to see if he was alright. I then knocked on bedroom door; _I knew it was his as it was slightly open. _

"Are you ok Rick?" I asked him, slowly walking into his room. He was sitting on his bed with his back to me. I waited a minute for a reply, but it didn't come, so I continued to talk. "I'm sorry about the other day…When you kissed me, I shouldn't of acted like I did, I…I like you I do, but I just didn't know how to react, I mean I've never been kissed before." Rick then turned around to look at me.

"It's was my fault I shouldn't of kissed you so soon. But I really like you, ya no." Rick confessed slowly getting up and walking closer towards me. "I've never kissed anyone before either; I've never felt this way about someone before." He was now stood about an inch way from me. He eyes began to gaze into mine as he slowly grabbed hold of my hands.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before, either. It's strange, kind of like I'm happy but scared of losing you at the same time, what should we do?" I told Rick.

"I don't wanna lose you, I wanna be with you. Is that what you want? To be with me? Rick question with a sense of fear that I might say no. I continued to smile at Rick, and suddenly a thousand thoughts rushed into my head. Was this some sort of sick joke? Did Rick really like me? Did I really like Rick? Without a second thought, I slowly leaned forward towards Rick, closing the small gap that once separated us. I closed my eyes tightly as did Rick, and carried one moving forwards until my lips touch his. A warm feeling grow in my stomach as are lips were still touching and Rick began moving his one of his hands up and down my back, while keeping his other holding on the back of my head. We both then opened are eyes, and gave each other a smile before giving each other a tight, hug. When we separated I looked at Ricks face, and lifted the back of my hand to stroke his brushed eye.

"How did you get this?" I ask Rick in a concerned tone.

"Doesn't matter you should of seen the other guy." Rick laughed. I looked at him again with concern in my eyes, he could see I didn't find it funny. He took a deep breath in, and began to speak, "Electra was mouthing off about you, and when I told her to stop, Johnny started having a go at me. He wouldn't drop it, so I hit him, and well…you can guess the rest." Before I could reply I felt myself, rapping myself around Rick, hugging him tightly. A moment passed and we were still holding on to one another. A knock then came at the door,

"Tara, are you in there, it's me Jayden." Jayden asked from the other side of the door. Rick and I separated, Rick gave me a smile, and I then walk up to the door.

"Hi." Jayden grinned, "Is Rick alright?" Rick then stood up and came to the door still smiling.

"I'm fine thanks." Rick smirked.

"Good, I'm Jayden by the way, Jayden Hayes." Jayden greeted, while shaking Ricks hand. "Tara, I was wondering if I could just talk to you for a moment."

"Err, I'll just nip to the bathroom." Rick told us, as he left his room and headed for the bathroom. Jayden close the door and sat on Rick's bed.

"So, I just came to tell you that I'm leaving now. I was going to stay and have a little chat with you, but considering the circumstances with Rick, i think you'll want to stay and talk with him. But I'll be back tomorrow morning if that's alright?" I nodded at Jayden. He put his hand on my knee, smiled and said ok, we then exchanged goodbyes and then he left, allowing Rick back into his room.

"Who's that?" Rick ask sitting on his bed next to me.

"Tracy, Mike and Gina think I need someone to talk to for help, and well, that's him." I replied, a little embarrassed. Rick gave me a comforting smile,

"It's ok, you don't need to be embarrassed around me." Rick smiled. Grabbing hold of my hand, he lifted his phone out from his pocket, and held it in front of our faces. "Smile." He grinned before taking a picture of us. He then turned his phone around, on the screen was a picture just taken of me and Rick. "I'll send it to your phone, it can be are background." For a few moments we sat in silence until I decided to ask Rick a question.

"What did Electra say about me?" we both locked eyes with each other, until Rick drop his head to the ground.

"You shouldn't let it bother you; she's always mouthing off about people. And Johnny's just a sheep; he'll say or do anything that he thinks will impress Electra." Rick empathized, putting his phone in his pocket. I continued to look at Rick, pleaded him to tell me.

"Electra and Johnny are both in my class, and when the teacher told us a new kid, you, would be coming on Monday Electra told everyone they should watch out, she told them you keep waking up at night screaming."

"Great, know everyone's ganna think I'm some sort of freak." I cried.

"Don't worry about it, I mean Electra insulted nearly everyone in the class, they make up their own opinions about you. And if anyone says anything, they'll have me to answer to."

I then gave Rick a smile before he began to speak once more. "Its five to three, Mike one his way to school, to pick everyone up now. How about we go out, I can take you on a proper date. Somewhere romantic, like out for a meal or to the cinema or bowling. Somewhere quiet and private, away from everyone else; so we can celebrate are first day of being together. "

"That sounds great, but we're both grounded. I don't want you getting in even more trouble." I explained.

"We'll be in and out of here in no time, and even if we do get caught it'll be worth it."

I then smiled at Rick in agreement. "The cinema it is then." And just like that we were off.


	13. Chapter 13 Horror, romance and action

**_Cookie05- Hello, Thanks for reviewing, i'am glad you like the chapters :D_**

**_angelwhovian- Hello, Thanks for reviewing, how do you like Rick in this one?_**

**_And thank you to all my readers and followers, please remember to review on what you think. What are you thoughts on Jayden Hayes?_**

Chapter Thirteen

Horror, romance and action

Rick and I stood outside the cinema reading the billboard, which showed what films were being shown. "This one looks good." Rick expressed, pointing at a picture of a black ghostly figure that held a small blonde woman in his arms, it's a mix between a horror and romance.

"I'm not really one for horror." I told Rick, looking for an alternative.

"Ohh, that's fine, I mean if you're scared we could always watch this one." Rick smiled, while pointing to a picture of a cartoon rabbit jumping over a field of flowers.

"Even if I wanted to see it, we can't go in, it's rated 16." I explained, again looking over the board for an alternative.

"Like that's ever stop anyone, come one, follow my lead." Rick whispered leading me to the ticket station, "Two tickets please." Rick asked a woman sat on the other-side of the desk.

"Date of birth, please." The woman questioned, not even lifting her head up from the desk to look at us.

"Forth of November 1996." Rick told the woman, with no sense of hesitation in his voice. He then looked at me, urging me to speak.

"Sixteenth of October." I began. Quick I thought, what year did Rick say, "Err, 1994." I stuttered.

"Ok, here you go that fifteen pounds then please." The woman asked, still not looking at us. Rick then handed her the money, and we both walked quickly into the cinema.

"You didn't tell me you were eighteen." Rick laughed. I laughed back at him, for a moment we both lock eyes with one another. "I'll just go and get the popcorn, meet me in there yeah?" As we waved each other goodbye, I walked into the screening. When inside I couldn't help but smile at the events just taken place, I then began to look around confused about where to sit. I looked at the top row only to find numerous couples kissing each other, the next row seemed better, as there was a few older couples, most making googly eyes at one another. I then looked at the bottom row were there sat, a few groups of teens were laughing together. The middle row seemed like the best option, at least we be able to focus and hear the movie from there. I took my seat in the middle row, the seats around me were mostly empty which was good. "Got the popcorn." Rick smiled, sitting down next to me and placing the popcorn in between us. Suddenly the room became very dark, and the screen in front of us began to play.

I reached my hand out to grab some popcorn, only to find Rick hand already in the box. A moment pass, where are hands continued to touched, I quickly pulled mine back. "Sorry." I pleaded.

"Don't be." Rick assured, handing me some popcorn. After putting the popcorn box back in the middle of us, he lifted his hand and wrapped it around my shoulder. When I looked at his face to see what he was doing, I could see him facing the screen and biting his lips. I turned to see his hand on my shoulder, I then lifted my hand a rested it on his. We both looked at each other smiling until we continued to watch the film.

The woman from the poster began to walk down a narrow corridor, until she came to a blood red door. She paused for a moment until she decided to open it. I masked figure pounced from behind her, causing me to cower into Ricks arms. He continued to rap his arms around me until the end of the film. "It's ok, it's finished now." Rick reassured. I looked up at Rick who was looking down at me, we were the last ones left in the screening. We both began to laughed until Rick started to speak "Come on, we'd better be getting back."

"I thought you said they wouldn't notice." I cried, as I walked out the cinema with Rick hand still around my shoulder.

"We've been nearly an hour." Rick empathized, "I think they would of noticed by now.

"I'd be shocked if they didn't." A voice came from behind us. We both turned around to see who it was.

"Jayden." Rick verified.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jayden questioned, pulling us away from the crowd.

"I would have thought it was as obvious." Rick smirked sarcastically. I glared at Rick causing him to stop laughing.

"Come on I'll take you home." Jayden offered, leading us to his car. "I know it must feel like you're imprisoned sometimes, but doing this isn't going to gain their trust, and then you'll never be allowed out."

"Don't speak to her like that, she doesn't have to do anything you say, you don't know anything about her." Rick demanded, grabbing hold of my hand. I quickly pulled it away and gave Rick a scowl; I then looked up at Jayden who was watching us through his rear-view mirror.

"I not here to Judge Tara, Rick, or to tell her what to do, I just want to help. Don't you want that for her?" Jayden spoke calmly. Just as Rick was about to speak I gave him another scowl causing him end the conversation; for the rest of the journey were sat in silence.

When the car stopped Rick was the first out, but I stayed behind with Jayden as I sensed he was about to speak, "If I ever make you feel like I'm forcing you to do something, I'm sorry, if I ever ask you something you don't want to tell me the answer too, you can tell me. I am here to try and help you."

"I know. I don't know why Rick said that, all I told him was that you're here to help me." I explained, as I could feel my hand begin to shake. Jayden gave me a smile and then we both got out of the car. Everyone seemed to be watching as Jayden and I walked inside Elm Tree. When Tracy noticed I was with Jayden her face looked puzzled. "Office Now." Mike demanded, pointing towards the office. Rick, Jayden and I followed Mk and Tracy into the office, while Gina moved the rest of the children into the living room.

"Does someone want to explain to me what's going on?" Mike yelled. At that point I could fl my hands again begin to shake and sweat.

"We went out to the cinema, met Jayden and h brought us home." Rick mumbled

"I don't believe you too, especially you Tara, you know how dangerous it is going out on your own. What were you thinking?" Mike bellowed, pacing around the room with his hands on his head. After Tracy gave Mike a stern look, she began to talk

"Guys, we don't make rules because we enjoy it; there for your own safety. You both know if you want to go out you must ask first, most of the time we will say yes. "Tracy began "Do you realise how scared we were." Both Rick and I had are heads to the ground. Thankfully I think Rick was the only one who hadn't notice my shaking, as he hadn't looked at me since he got out of the car.

"Now go to your rooms while we think of a suitable punishment." Mike told me and Rick. When we got up stair it looked like Johnny and Electra had been waiting for us, as they were stood in front Ricks bedroom door.

"How's the eye Rick?" Johnny teased, watching for Electra reaction as soon as he said it.

"Just move Johnny." Rick demanded, standing in front of Johnny, face to face.

"What's up Rick, get in a bit of trouble did we?" Electra grinned, walking closer to him and Johnny. Without saying anything Rick pushed Johnny causing him to fall face-first onto the fall.

"JOHNNY." Electra shrieked, helping Johnny back up, who's nose was pouring with blood. "I wouldn't let him get away with that, Johnny." Electra cried, pushing Johnny towards Rick, causing Johnny to hit Ricks back. Within a second of this, Rick hand span around so he was facing Johnny, grabbed him by the neck and had him pinned up against the wall."

"AHHH!" Screamed Johnny, who was making a failed attempt of getting Ricks hand off him.

"You wanna try something now Johnny, go on hit me, impress your pathetic, so called friend.

"AHHH, GET OFF!" Johnny yelped, gasping for air.

"Rick, stop!" I pleaded to Rick.


	14. Chapter 14 Regrets

Chapter Fourteen

Regret 

Everyone must have heard Johnny screaming as they all gathered around to watch in suspense.

"Rick, stop! Can't you see your hurting him! Stop!" I begged, as Mike and Jayden ran towards Rick and Johnny to try and spilt them up. For a split second Rick looked at me, although it felt like it wasn't long; it felt like he was staring into my very sole, he knew I was scared. He then let go of Johnny, but before anyone could stop him, he had ran down the stairs out of sight. No one followed him, not even me which I do regret, we all desperate to see if Johnny was alright. When Mike and Jayden and Tracy, began to help him up, I could see he was struggling for breath, his eyes were tightly closed and his face was blood red. Suddenly a swarm of guilt began to surround me, as I ran down stairs to find Rick.

"Tara, wait!" I heard Jayden shout from behind me. I turned around to see what he wanted, hoping he'd be quick as I had to find Rick. "Are you going to find Rick?"

"I need to see if he's alright." I explained, backing away; hoping he'd end the conversation so I could find Rick.

"I'll help you." Jayden offered, "You saw what he just did to Johnny, he's in a venerable state, I have to see if he's alright." I nodded, I was to focused on Rick to think of the consequences it would have on Rick if Jayden came to help him. Jayden and I ran down stairs, and search every room from high too low for Rick, but we couldn't find him.

"He might be in the garden." I wondered.

"Right." Jayden began, running towards the front door, "You check the front I'll check the back." I quickly ran to the back door, then into the garden. I gave it a quick over glance before running future in. This was the first time I'd been in the back garden, so I was a bit unsure where I was going, as it was a very big garden. I kept going future into the garden until I saw what looked to be two old car or computer chair wrapped in blankets. I walked closer towards them, and notice Rick was sitting one of the chairs. He face was planted in his hands, and I could hear him sobbing quietly. I walked closer and sat on the seat next to Rick before asking:

"Are you alright Rick?" There was silence for a moment, until Rick began to speak "Why didn't stick up for me, all day he's been a jerk to us, then you stick up for him. And in the car, when I was defending you, you were on Jayden's side." He slowly began to move his hand away from his face to watch for my reply.

"Rick, Johnny may have said a few things about us, but that doesn't give you the right to strangle him, I mean did you see how bad you hurt him, you could have killed him." Rick shuck his head in disagreement. "And as for taking Jayden's side in the car, well I wasn't taking his side, I'm my own person Rick, and I know I need him to talk to I need his help, I thought you of all people would want that for me." I cried. "Looked I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't care, but I just think that with Electra and Johnny, if they wanna play their little games, then we shouldn't even batter an eyelid. Just let them go…Its not worth getting in trouble over." Just as Rick turned over to me and smiled, Tracy and Jayden appeared.

"Rick." Tracy sig, glad to have found him.

"I know…office." Rick murmured, as he walked with Tracy back inside.

"Nicely handled." Jayden, thanked, taking the seat next to me.

"You heard?" I asked.

"I know, I shouldn't have been eavesdropping, I'm sorry, but what you said was right you know; you shouldn't give them the satisfaction. " I smiled, looked to the ground and then back up at Jayden before continuing to speak. "I was wondering, I mean, when the others told me you were coming, they said it was because I needed help, but what does that mean exactly? I mean I had that over woman before you see was meant to help...it just they said you were specially trained…and well…" I took a deep breath in, then back out, confused about what I was really asking. Luckily I think Jayden did, he gave me a smile and then began to speak,

"Some people, like Rick, when something is bothering them will let it out straight away, be it by telling someone or harming the person that's bothering them, whereas people like you, might have nightmares or get scared every so often, this is more physiological, they might not even know why, so we are here to help them, you, understand why it happens and how it can be stopped." Jayden smiled, before I smiled back at him and the continued to talk, "Normally I would start with a session a day, for a few weeks and then decide how many session with me you'll need a week, from there on. But I think it might be a better idea if you decided. We could have one, once a week, once a day, but remember the sessions aren't set on that day, I mean at any time you feel you need to talk, all you need to do is ring and I'll be right over."

"Well, I guess we could start with once a day?" I suggested.

"Yeah, great." Jayden smiled, we both then got up out of are seats and walked back inside.


	15. Chapter 15 You can't trust these people

_** Sorry i haven't updated in a long while, but i will be trying to update more often know.**_

_** Thank you for taking the time to read my story, please review and follow :)**_

Chapter Fifteen 

You can't trust these people

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and found to my dismay that it was four o'clock in the morning. I hadn't got much sleep, partly because I was afraid of falling asleep, but mostly because I was worried about Rick and Jayden. I mean I wasn't really looking forward to meeting Jayden for a session today, even though I said I wanted to have a session with him every day but I think that was just nerves talking. And Rick…well he just seemed a little weird, he was so defensive in the car with Jayden. I mean I need his help; doesn't he want the best for me? As I began thinking about more and more, I could feel myself become more agitated, so in an attempt to distract myself I went down stairs to get a drink. As I walked along the corridor leading up to the kitchen I noticed an odd giggling sound coming from the living room. Concerned about what it was, I slowly lifted my hand up towards the room light and turned it on. To my surprise there was Lilly and Carmen sitting in the living room yearning over a timid grey dog which lay on the rug next to them. "What's going on?" I demanded to know, walking further into the room.

"Shh, someone might hear you." Lilly begged, shutting the doors of the living room and sitting back down.

"This is Shadow, she's Lilly's dog, but she stays here when Lilly's is on rest bite care." Carmen explained.

"And guessing by the way your hiding down here, she's not allowed to stay." I wondered aloud, sitting onto the sofa. They both looked at me with puzzled faces, confused to weather I was going to tell on them. I looked at Lilly then quickly jerked my head to look at Carmen. "It's, ok…I'm not going to tell anyone." A sign or relief sprung onto their faces, they were delighted."

"So how are you going to feed her?" I pondered.

"Got some food cans in our room for her." Carmen assured, brushing her hand over Shadow's smooth and slickly fir.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Lilly interjected. I paused for a moment before beginning to speak.

"Couldn't sleep." I told them, getting up from my seat, "Think I'am ganna head back now, though." They nodded at me, as I began to walk back to my bed room.

Falling asleep now seemed a lot easier. When I woke up, I noticed from the clock it was now half eight. I gathered that everyone else was awake as I could hear hovering coming from outside my door. After getting changed I went outside to see who it was. Opening my door I was meat by Tracy.

"Bedroom." She demanded, handing me the hover and rushing away. I took a deep sigh, and went back in my room, luging the shattered hover by my side. I took a quick glance around my room. It's not that bad I thought. I quickly turned on the hover, and went to go a cleaned my teeth, trying to be ever so quiet so that Tracy didn't see me. When I came back into my room I turned the hover off and put it outside.

"Guess who." A voice questioned from behind me, after placing their hand over my eyes. I then grabbed hold of their hands, and turned my body around. They then placed their hands on either side of their body, allowing me to get a clear view of their face. It was Rick! We both stood looking at each for a moment before he began to speak. "Sorry about yesterday." But before he could continue to speak we both noticed Tee, Lilly and Carmen watching us from behind the corner of the hall. After smiling at each other, we headed downstairs.

When we walked into the kitchen Jayden was sat at the table talking to Mike, Tracy and Gina. "Hi, Tara. Just here for our session. " Jayden greeted. I then turned to Rick giving him a nervous smile.

"Can we at least have breakfast first?" Rick pleaded. Mike and Jayden then looked at each other for a second, before they both said yes simultaneously. As Rick and I began to make something to eat, one by one, Mike, Gina, Tracy left the room, leaving us alone. As we both sat on the dining table and began to ponder aloud,

"Have you ever had someone like Jayden before?" I asked Rick, this caused him to nervously look up from his cereal bowl,

"What, you mean like an interfering, little pain, yeah I known a few of 'em."

"You know what I mean Rick, like a counsellor or someone?" Rick then took a deep breathe in and began to speak,

"Once, a long time ago know, her name was Mrs Blind, I remember she made me feel like I was so important to her. She used to visit me twice a week, three times if she could make it, she said it was because she wanted me to help me, that she wanted to see me happy. Of course that wasn't actually the case, you see it was the day my mum and dad where at court, and she'd been promising for weeks she'd be there with me. Any way when I got there, she was nowhere to be seen. I was there on my own; they didn't even let me see my parents!" Rick continued as he desperately tried to hide the tears, " When I got back to the care home, she'd had told everyone, everything I told her in confidence, they were all laughing at me, all the other kids. She didn't come back for weeks after that, any time she did it was just to tell me about her new boyfriend and baby. Any time I'd want to confide in her she'd just tell me to grow up and to stop being a…" He pause for a moment before continuing to talk, " All I know is, that you can't trust these people, I mean what makes Jayden any different from her?"

"They say he's a specialist." I explained.

"So, Mike and Gina are specialist at taking care of us, Tracy is your specialist social worker, Mrs Blind was my specialist social worker." I looked at Rick unsure of what to say, but something inside of me knew he was right.

Soon the time came for me to have the session with Jayden. We both met up in the quiet room, he could tell I was itching to say something as I kept opening my mouth getting ready to speak, but then closing it, unsure of how to start. But luckily, soon enough I plucked up the courage, " I've been thinking and, well having a session once a day, I mean, I think that's a little too much, I know I said once a day yesterday, but I really think that's because you put me on the spot" After finishing my sentence I quickly took a sigh of relief.

"Well." I could see Jayden was unsure on how to reply. "I mean, if you prefer another arrangement, maybe three times a week?"

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines, of once a month." Silence filled the air for a moment as Jayden tried to hide his shocked expressions."

"Well, that is a bit lengthier, but if that's really what you want I guess I could speak to Mike and Tracy about it, after all they are the ones that have arranged all of this. But what's going on, I mean I thought you wanted to see me." I looked down at my hands which, were beginning to shake. Suddenly the door flung open, as Shadow ran into the room, with Lilly and Carmen chasing after her, and Mike and Tracy chasing after Lilly and Carmen. Shelf's and books feel of the wall as Shadow hit them. She the ran out of the room and everyone followed her, even me and Jayden. As she made her way into the kitchen I saw Rick sitting in the living room. Jayden was too busy trying to catch Shadow too notice me enter the living room to see Rick.

"You alright?" He asked, not seeming at all bothered about what was happening outside. "How was your session then?"

"You were right with what you said this morning you know, you can't trust them. So I ask Jayden if we could have a session once a month instead, and hopefully if I don't talk to him, I want have to have one at all." I told Rick sitting down next to him.

"That's good; at least know you know he can't betray you. And you know if you ever need to talk, you can talk to me, I mean I am your boyfriend." I smiled at Rick as he put his arms around me and gave me a hug. "I've got an idea, how about we have a party tonight, I can invite some people I know around town, and some mates from school."

"A party? I don't think we'll be allowed one and it not something you can have on the quiet." I explained. Rick laughed before he began to speak,

"If we have it during the night in the back garden, then only Gina will be here, and she'll be asleep around elven."

"I dunno, you're in enough trouble as it is."

"Come on, it will give you a chance to meet some new people, and we can celebrate us being together." Rick smiled.

"Alright then, if you're sure."


	16. Chapter 16 To drunk to remember

_**I would just like to thank all these people for being e**_**_xtremely patient:_**

**_strawberrymagic01 Beautifully Mad Cookie05 angelwhovian cheetahroselily pinkparticlealienspy Sundae Girl Clarissa (And to all of those who read my stroy sorry if i missed you!-Comment if i did)_**

**_I know its been a long time since i have updated and i know i constantly say i will add more and more and i have broken my promise i am so sorry! I will try to add more as i have a bit more free time this week :) _**

**_I wanted to give you a chap that was worth the wait i hope i have achived this but if not please comment on some inprovments, sugguestions or even just to say Hi! You guys are amazing, i couldnt thank you more! 3_**

Chapter Sixteen

To drunk to remember! 

The remainder of the day seemed to drag; Rick was occupied with organising the party and I spent the majority of my time hiding from Tracy who was eager to have one of her little chats, so when the time came for everyone to go to bed I was slightly enthusiastic, if not some what anxious.

_A few hours later_

My room illuminated by a blinding light coming from my phone which was neatly place on my worn-down bedside table, as I reached over to investigate, I realised something…The party. It was scheduled that we would all meet in the back garden over by the old car chair at around twelve o'clock , to my surprise it was half one in the morning! In fear of frustrating everyone or embarrassing Rick , I cautiously crawled out of my toasty warm bed and rushed downstairs into the artic cold midnight air(fortunately I had changed into my party clothes before I went to bed). Carelessly I then toppled over a toy car which was positioned in the hallway causing me to cascade into the hard ground dragging a nearby ordainment as I went. I quickly mounted and bolted to the back door hoping the roaring noise didn't attract any unwanted guest to the party, guilt and concern was surrounding my body as I tired to forget the events which had just taken place. "Tara, where've you been?" Rick question with curiosity, "What happened to your arm? Are you alright?" Suddenly Rick darted towards me wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me towards a battered blanket on the grass. It wasn't until we both sat down that I managed to get a clear view of my arm which was now drowning in blood, there wasn't a clear patch of skin. I then felt a sharp pain pierced through my arm, it was like someone was trusting a knife clean through it, my head then felt bulky, I could barely hold it up, my eyes became fuzzy, and my breathes short. A pale girl with short silky blonde hair then appeared in front of me and wrapped my arm in a soggy towel.

"I got it from the kitchen, don't worry I don't think anyone is up, I'm Cindy by the way, I'll be in your class when you start school Monday." She greeted me, pressing hard on my arm, "Don't worry, what's a party without a little blood ah? Haha! How'd it happen anyway?" She chuckled, trying to sooth me as my head began to tremble violently. I tried to keep my tears back not wanting to embarrass myself in front of my new classmates.

"I…I err… woke up a bit late so was rushing to get here and…well I tripped and yeah…" I mumbled, stuttering as I spoke.

"Wait, not to be inconsiderate but that looks like a pretty nasty cut, you think it got anywhere, on the carpet or something, you know somewhere that might attract unwanted attention. Come on Dale we'll have to go clean it up." Rick feared, as he arose from the floor and grabbed a timid boy with him and then disappearing into the darkness.

"Here it might take a few but it'll ease the pain." Cindy reassured handing me over a bottle of a blue looking liquid which was labelled WKD.

Hours passed and I seemed to be the only one who was sober, even though Dale and Cindy were constantly begging me to have another drink. I managed to clean most of the blood from my arm but there was still a monstrous cut which occasionally leaked out a little blood. Rick was stumbling around, and was constantly spitting as he spoke, "Let's play spin he bottle!" He cried, sitting next to me and rubbing my head.

"Only if you promised to stop touching me like that Rick!" I snorted, emptying my bottle and positioning it in the middle of us all, (I needed some excuse to finish my drink). Dale then hastily span the bottle with his right hand sending it spinning in every direction, I tried to follow it with my eyes but this only cause me to feel a little sick. The bottle then stopped and was pointing at Rick, who seemed extremely proud of himself at being the first to get picked.

"Truth or dare, Rick?" Asked Dale swaying from side to side.

"Dare!" Again Rick seemed proud that he managed to answer Dales question before he finished asking it.

"I dare you to…to…kiss Cindy!" Dale smirked, pushing out his lips, imitating a kiss. Cindy leaned forward waiting for Rick to make his move.

"That's a no no Dale, you known that I'm with Tara. I can't do that!" Rick explained, again wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, you've gotta play the game, your girl wont mind Ricky." Dale stuttered, shaking his head ferociously. Rick then looked at me and began to do the same; he then raised his other arm and wrapped it around me, giving me a cramped hug, this one felt different from all the other hug he gave me almost like it was being given by a stranger. Cindy must have felt left out as she then pounched on Dale causing him spill his drink all over her.

"Arghhhh" Cindy bellowed sending Dale flat faced into the cold wet floor. Suddenly from the corner of my eye I could see a flash of light coming from the room Gina was sleeping in. Rick must have noticed too as he let out a loud gasp. We both the shoot up like a firework and hurried inside, upstairs and into our bedrooms not even saying good bye to Dale and Cindy. As I closed my bedroom door Rick crawled into my room I shoot he a fowl and confused look (if that's even possible) but he continued to crawl around my room until he settled under my bed. I could hear Gina's footsteps coming from down the hall so without arguments I hurtled under my duvet. Just in time it seems, as Gina gently pushed open my door and poke her head in. I could feel my heart sink into my stomach and my head began to again feel faint. She soon was satisfied that I was asleep and left my room. I paused for moment in fear she might have come back, when I was sure she was far gone I threw my hand under my bed and heaved Rick up so we were face to face.

"That was a close one!" I whispered sitting up right and allowing Rick to position himself at the end of my bed. I then looked at Rick who was silent, he turned his head and our eyes became locked.

"I love you babe, do you love me?" Rick whimpered, "Kiss me!" He ordered leaning forward, closing the gapped that once separated us. He then pushed me down onto my bed, and began to undo his buttons on his top.

"No Rick!" I demanded, "No Rick I'm not ready… And not like this, not when you're too drunk to remember!" Rick ignored me and continued to take off his shirt. "Stop!" I stood up and forced him out of my room, then cowered into my bed unsure whether I should be extremely angry of extremely upset?!


	17. Chapter 17 Tunnel of lies

**_Thank you to cheetahroselily for reviewing and reading my story yesturday !_**

**_Please remember to follow and fav this story if you like it and review if you have any sugguestions, comments or improvements._**

**_Thankyou for reading ! You all wonderful! _**

Chapter Seventeen 

The clumsy idiot

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! The deafening noise came from the other side of my bedroom door. "Come one Tara babes, you've got school in one hour. Come downstairs for breakfast then you can get ready yeah?" Gina explained while opening my decrypted door and marching down the crowded hallway repeating the process to everyone else. I could feel my eyes drop down my face, I was so willing to remain in bed, however I sat up rubbing my eyes in the hope of waking myself up a little. As I elevated my hand I noticed that my bed sheets were coated in a crepuscular chestnut colour, I then gazed at my arm which was also drowning in blood. Without thinking I erected from my bed and escaped to the bathroom barging past Rick as I went. When I was in the bathroom I hastily shut and locked the door to prevent any intruders. I rinsed my arm under the littered and cluttered sink causing me to gasp, (I may be overacting but it really hurt) the pain was overwhelming, just then there was a knock on the door,

"Tara…It's me…Rick, open up." Rick instructed, turning the handle of the door aggressively. Concerned I retrieved a paper towel and unlocked the door, allowing Rick to accelerate into the room, with a distressed look plastered on his face. "Ok, first thing first." Rick shrieked, "I need to apologise for last night, I gotta be honest I don't remember much but…well I remember what sneaked in your room…and…well I'm sorry…I can blame it on the alcohol but it wasn't that, it was me being a dick and I'm sorry! Forgive me?" Rick begged, holding onto my hand and locking my eyes with his, as though sending me a soundless vibe.

"Its alright, Rick, but you should not that I'm not ready for that and I don't think I will be for a while you need to understand that!" I stated separating my hands form his and taking the moist tissue from my bruised arm and replacing it with a fresh one, breathless due to the pain.

"WOW, I think that needs bit more than a tissue, should I go get Tracy or Gina or Mike?" Rick feared, closing the door so no one could disrupt us.

"Yeah. Ok. I can see that conversation going really well; how did you get that Tara? Oh you know, me and Rick had a party last night, he got drunk and I ended up tripping over breaking your ordainment and wounding my arm. But don't worry you can still trust us." I smirked, bandaging myself up with the tissue, (not very well but you get the idea). I then rolled down my pyjama top and looked at Rick, hoping for a cleaver idea that would get us out of this tunnel of lies and possible troubles.

"Come on we better go get some breakfast before someone comes looking for us." Rick explained, opening the door to find Electra's ear pressed against the door. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well I know you think of yourself as a player Rick but really, I didn't think you were into sluts. But I guess you just go with anyone who will put out." Electra grinned while looking at me up and down as though I was dirt on her shoe.

"That's enough Electra. What's so crap in your life that causes you to torture everyone else? You know it wouldn't even be half as bad if you actually had room to judge. I mean look at you, you only have one friend in this entire house and he's cowardly little prick." Rick belted, wrapping me in his arms and leading me downstairs and into the kitchen. When we finally arrived in the kitchen and sat down Gina was standing at the end of the table with a livid look on her face.

"Who did this?" She demanded to know lifting up a fractured ordainment in her shaky hand. (Yep you guessed it, the same on I broke last night) "This was my grandmothers, she gave me this in the hope it would bring luck to you all when you leave this home. I demand to know who has done this." Gina screamed at the top of her lungs causing an apprehensive expression to form on Harry's face. At that exact point Mike ran in a began to speak in a more tranquil and compassionate manner,

"I think what Gina means is that this was exceptionally precious to her which is why she is distressed to see it is broken. We understand if the person reasonable doesn't want to come forward in front of everyone else so they can come and see us in the office later to chat about it. In the mean time if you could all please mind were you step so noting else gets broken." Mike then led Gina out of the kitchen comforting her as he went.

"So who's the clumsy idiot that broke that futile ordainment then?" Tyler sniggered, grabbing a slice of toast and hurling it into his mouth praying that he had entertained his peers enough for them to chuckle, unfortunately for him only a few smirked maybe out of sympathy. Mike and Gina then re-entered the room, both looking exhausted as they let out a lengthy sigh. Unexpectedly a knock then came from the front door causing me to escape from my daydream, and focus of Electra who now had me locked onto her view. Gina had left to respond to the door, but it wasn't long until she returned with an all too familiar face: Tracy. Unsurprisingly everyone had darted up from their seats to talk to her.

"Hey guys, I've actually come to see Tara off on her first day of school!" Tracy smiled, launching herself to the breakfast table and filling herself with some grapes which were tidily located in the centred of the elongated table.

"Aww, does Tara still need someone to hold her hand." Johnny snorted, watching Electra as he spoke who let out an approving sneer.

"Johnny!" Tee warned Johnny glancing at me and then at Tracy then back to me once more.

"Argh!" Carmon bellowed, so deafening I swear people outside could have heard her. Everyone, including me and Rick, then hurtled up from their seat and stepped away from the table, in fear of the mystifying cause of Carmon squeal.

"Carmon, what's the matter?" Tracy questioned who had scattered the entire contents of the grape bowl onto the floor.

"It's Tara…Her arm." Carmon screeched, backing away from me in unison with everyone else. I then looked at my arm; the tissue had failed to hide the blood which was now scattering like a river, all over the table and my pyjamas. Without a second thought Mike was holding my elbows and leading me into the office. He then rolled up my sleeve to get a closer look at the wound. I gasped as he began to examine it.

"How did this happen, Tara, does it hurt?" Tracy pleaded, handing Mike the first aid kit, her face had converted a glow of crimson, and she began to wheeze, which began to nerve me; why did she looked to anxious when it was a simple cut?


	18. Chapter 18 Dr Whale

**_Sorry i know i haven't posted in a week i went away with the family :) x - But thanks for staying with me and reading! Would just like to give a shout out to cheetahroselily, Cupcake, Cookie05, Sundae Girl, berru, xRonniex, pinkspariclealienspy, Beautifully Mad, anglewhovian, for (fav-ing), reviewing and following my story means so much! Sending my love! Please don't forget to review what you think about the story so far including any improvements you can give me, thanks again for reading ! P.S sorry if i didn't add you name, tell me and i will correct it !  
_**

Chapter Eighteen

Dr Whale

I let out another gasped as Mike wiped the cut clean. It didn't take long before he was bandaging it up, by then the tenderness had seemed to ease. Tracy then repeated her questions, this time with a composed manner, "How did this happen Tara?" Everyone then locked onto me, as I endeavoured to think of an intelligent lie to inform them.

"Erm…Well." I stuttered, "Ok…it was me…I broke your ordainment Gina. I was struggling to sleep last night so I went downstairs to get drink, that's when I tripped and took Gina's ordainment with me. For what its worth I was ganna come and tell you." Gina face began to shrivel and her eyes redden. Suddenly she walked out, in a calm way, but I could sense she was sadden. Mike and Tracy were silent for a while, (I think that's what spoke to me the most).

"That really did mean a lot to her Tara…Your grounded until Friday. Go and get ready for school, and we'll continue this talk later." Mike muttered before opening the door for me to depart. Which I did rapidly and silently, humiliated and mortified because of what had just happened.

It wasn't long before everyone was waiting at the door to transport us to school, Gina had cheered up a bit so her and Tracy were waving us goodbye as we got into the pallid washed-out van.

"Ok Rick, Electra, Johnny I'm ganna need you all to show Tara around in class today. And Tara I need to take you to the office before you can go in ok?" Mike instructed, parking the van external to the school. Everyone ran to see their friends, everyone excluding Rick,

"I'll save you a seat." He eased, prior to waving goodbye.

"Ok, come on then." Mike beamed leading me into the office. "Don't look so tense, Tara, it'll be alright."

"Ahh, Hello, you must me our new student Tara, I'm Mrs Albany, the head teacher here." A mature woman with glossy russet hair expressed, giving me a smile and then shaking Mikes hand courteously. "I am aware that you are acquaintances with a few people in your class which is marvellous, it's always nice to see a friendly face." Mrs Albany and Mike smirked, "Now before I show you to your central class room, which is where you will have: Maths, English, Science, Physical Education, Religious Studies, Life Skills, and Registration." She took a deep and much needed breathe of air, "You must choice three optional lessons which will occur in different rooms, these include History, Sports, Art, Drama, Music, Geography, Psychology, Statistics, Childcare or Technology or HealthCare or Computing." She added, looking a little out of breathe and faded.

"Ermm…" I tried to think what classes Rick would have selected as well as classes Electra wouldn't have, "History, Statistics and…Psychology." I recommended.

"Exceptional choice, here is your schedule. I'm now going show you the way to your class, I think you can depart now Mike." She replied leading me through some dual doors and into an undersized hushed classroom. The room was decorated a sickly ashen colour and the blinds were faded; in spite of this it looked pleasant and joyous.

"Hello, class this is you new classmate Tara Blake. I expect you all to give her a gracious and affectionate welcome." Mrs Albany confirmed leaving the room soon after she completed her ruling. I looked around the classroom; everyone had their eyes fixed onto me. I could tell they were judging me, scanning me up and down; this caused my palms to feel moist and my head to shudder slightly.

"Good-morning Tara, I'll be your teacher for the majority of courses this year. Fortunately Mondays are core curriculum days, so you will be having me all day as you won't have any of your own optional lessons. Now I know you recognize Rick so why don't you sit next to him. Oh and my name is Dr Whale by the way." A young butch tanned-faced man explained beaming as he sat cross legged on top of his desk. I then began to make my way to the seat next to Rick when, SMACK! My face struck the floor as the entire class began to laugh, hysterically. Both Dr Whale and Rick bolted towards me to help me up. "Electra heads office now!" Dr Whale erupted, indicating in the direction of the door. Electra stood up with a sneer of accomplishment on her face as she strolled out of the classroom. "Are you aright Tara?" He asked compassionately,

"She's bleeding!" Rick cried, with a look of horror on his face.

"Quick Rick, take her to the nurses office then come directly back, here take this hall pass!" Dr Whale ordered opening the door for us to go through.

"I'm ganna get that little cow!" Rick declared, holding on to me firmly.

"No Rick! That's exactly what she wants, don't give her the satisfaction!" I managed to say, with immense difficulty as I now had blood showering down my face. We soon entered the nurse's office, which Rick was ordered to leave as soon as he entered, it was not long before the nurses stopped the blood and had me cleaned, when they finished I went back into the classroom to a sympathetic Dr Whale, a heated Rick and a grinning Johnny but no egotistical Electra.

The lessons which followed went hasty, and some of them we're attention-grabbing, nevertheless when the bell rang for break I was a bit relieved I could have an actual conversation with Rick without getting told to be quite. However before I could leave the classroom Dr Whale asked me to hang about,

"You didn't injure your arm because of Electra did you Tara." He question still showing much concern.

"No Sir. I actually tripped at home, ha-ha I'm kind of clumsy." I sniggered.

"Ha-ha, I'd say. But on a more serious note if Electra gives you any more hassle just come straight to me okay?"

"Yeah, Thanks."

"Okay, great. Just don't let her get to you yeah? –You seem like a nice girl."

_Outside in the playground_

"Don't worry we saw what Electra did she wont get away with that!" Cindy comforted while walking up to me, optimistically.

"No!" I wept, "No revenged please, can we just forget it."

"If that's what you want Tara, but you can't let people trample over you like that! Especially when you in our gang!" Dale clarified.

"Anyhow, chill party last night guys; don't remember how I got home but yeah." Cindy giggled while rubbing her head hoping for an understandable answer.

"Sorry about the little accident this morning, Tara, but then again it's not my fault you're incapable of walking like a ordinary person." Electra smirked, as she came into my line of sight.

"Bog off, Electra, go get some friends and leave us alone." Cindy ordered, moving closer to Electra.

"I'm her friend!" Johnny cried, before receiving a disapproving stare from Electra.

"So you had a party last night, I'm sure that's some intriguing information that Mike will be just trilled to find out.

"Electra, just leave." Rick demanded, face to face with Electra.

"Hey, back off Rick, only cowards hit girls!" Johnny barked, saving Electra from her almost inevitable fate.

"Fine then we'll hit you!" Dale roared, throwing a vicious punch at Johnny which caused him to tumble rapidly to the rigid ground, his face soon became drowned in blood.

"Your turn!" Cindy believed, also bowling a punch but this one at Electra, who astonishingly ducked causing Cindy to stumble to the ground. Dr Whale then began to scurry over, Electra pushed passed Rick and grabbed hold of me but she was too late to do anything as Cindy had recovered from her tumble and pulverized Electra in her back sending a ear-splitting bang through the already tense air. By that time Dr Whale had arrived and was unscrambling everyone.

"Electra and Johnny heads office immediately! Rick, Cindy, Dale and Tara cooler." Dr Whale instructed.

_**What do you think of Electra in this Chapter? Do you like the new character Dr Whale? Please tell me by reviewing !**_


	19. Chapter 19 Nothing i could do

**_Thank you Cheetahroselily, haha glad you excited! And thank you Cookie05 glad you like the name ! haha! And thank you to CupCake for the support, the trip was pretty good-weather was GREAT, but i'm glad to be back! Thank you to all of YOU ! Sending my love! :D_**

Chapter Nineteen 

I'm sick of all this fighting 

We all sat in the cooler, noiseless, heated and exasperated. The bell rang causing me to break from my bottomless thoughts but no-one else seemed disturbed; not even the teacher, a middle-aged woman who sat at the top of the room buried in paperwork. She merely continued typing rapidly at her computer refusing to grant us authorization to return to class. Suddenly Mrs Albany scurried into the room, "Right before we discuss anything I need you all to write a statement about the events that have taken place today, and don't even think about lying in it as I have ask Electra, Johnny, Dr Whale and three passer-bys to do the same. Once I have personally red through them all to make an accurate account of what happened I will speak to you all and decide on your punishment." Mrs Albany commanded, without taking a second breathe she continued to speak, "Tara you will stay here to complete you statement and I will find suitable class-rooms for the rest of you to individually complete yours, once you have finished hand it to the teacher and return to your class-room, quickly children we haven't got all day!" Before she had finished everyone was outside the room and I was starting my statement, not wanting to get in anymore unnecessary dilemmas.

I promptly ended my statement making sure everyone word was accurate, although I was vaguely apprehensive that the others might get into trouble if I did I knew they'd get into even more trouble if Mrs Albany found out I was lying about them. Handing the statement to the eccentric lady behind the desk was effortless but as I began straggling back to class my head began to feel faint and my palms once again began perspiring. What was happening? I soon became almost impossible to instruct my feet to move or my eyes to look straight ahead. There was noting I could do to bring myself back to normality. "Tara, are you alright?" Rick enquired, running towards me and holding his hand on my shoulder, within a second I felt calmer… and safer. "Yeah, fine. Let's just get back to class."

The walk to class was sluggish when we finally arrived we both rapidly entered. "You two must be Rick and Tara; Dr Whale is unable to teach at the moment so I'm taking his place. If you both won't mind taking your seats and completing the activity on page three hundred ninety four in your text books, please. I'm Miss Richards by the way." She whispered grinning as she retuned to her seat shuffling some papers. As I took my seat I noticed Electra, Johnny, Cindy and Dale were also back in the classroom.

"Hey Tara, I think you have something on your chin, third one down!" Johnny sneered causing everyone to fall about with laughter.

"That's enough Johnny!" Miss Richards demanded scowling at Johnny whose face turned a light shade of crimson. I then turned to Rick who gave me a soothing look then whispered, "Ignore it." Mrs Albany then entered the room wasting no time as she began to talk,

"Electra, my office now. Miss Richards if you send Johnny to me in about ten minutes, then do the same with Cindy, Dale, Rick and Tara." Before Miss Richards could give a reply Mrs Albany had left the room which cause a quiet whooping sound to trail through the room.

I waited anxiously for my turn to go to the office, as each person left I became more startled and concerned.

"Tara, time for you to go now." Miss Richards told me, everyone In the classroom let out a gasp and a quick giggle as I left the room and headed for the heads office. When I entered the office Rick pressed passed me and stormed out. I feel a little guilty that I didn't do anything to help but at the time sitting down at the desk seemed like the best thing to do. To my surprise Tracy, Mike, Dr Whale and Mrs Albany we're sat at the other side of the desk. Mike and Tracy heads were pointed directly towards me, their eyes stabbing through me.

"What'are you all doing here?" I questioned, not thinking before I spoke.

"Tracy and Mike are here as they will be taking you home after this, Dr Whale is here because he saw the whole thing and he is you teacher. Now lets get straight to the point, after looking in-detail at everyone statement I have learned that you didn't actually inflict and physical violence onto anybody else, nevertheless you where still involved in this dispute which is why I wont be giving you detention with everyone else but I will be sending you home, giving you the time to think about what has happened and for you to apologise to Electra, she will hopefully do the same. By the time you return tomorrow I want the tension between you both to have vanished. Do you understand?" Mrs Albany began as I looked at her in sorrow, nodding as she spoke, "I wont you to know that if behaviour like this happens again serious measure will be taken. In this school we don't accept violence or miss-behaviour of any sort. Now before I go I need to tell you something I dont normally interferer, but I've been looking at your school records and you don't seem to get in trouble like this a lot, which leads me to warn you; the little gang you've opted to join often get into this kind of trouble, all I'm saying is you should think about choices you make and be careful with the friends you make Tara. Bad decision will lead to a bad future." The room filled with silence, this caused me to think, what did she mean? Was Rick a bad person to hang around with? "Mike if you wouldn't mind taking everyone home now."

"Yes, of course. I can personally assure you that something like this won't happen again Mrs Albany." Mike relieved.

The journey in the van started of hushed, but Mike soon erupted, "What were you all thinking? Tara, what kind of first impression is this? You are all meant to be friends? You known your not suppose to fight at school, what has gotten into you all? I want all of this arguing to end immediately…Please."

"Look, Tara, I'm sorry ok. I really am, I get that if you don't believe me because I haven't really given you a reason to trust me but the truth is I've been kind of jealous of you ever since you came. Can we be friends, or at least try to get along; I'm sick of all this fighting." Electra sobbed,

"Cut the crap Electra, why would your worst Enemy turn into your best friend other than because their conniving little cow!" Rick shouted.

**_What do you think is Electra telling the truth; does she want to be friends? What did you think of Rick in this fanfic, just curious :D Please Review, thanks for reading ! Sorry the Chapter is sort, i know nothing exciting has happened in it really but i have a few ideas for the future so please dont give up on me! :D_**


	20. Chapter 20 You deserve this

_**Thank you again Cupcake and Cookie05 for reviewing. I am worried that this chapter seems a little rushed and isnt as interesting but i really hope you dont feel the same way. Once again sending my love to all of you who read this story! :D**_

Chapter Twenty

You deserve this

"Rick, language! Thank you Electra for being the only one to act like a grown-up in this situation, now can you all please try and resolve this situation before everyone's gets home; so we can have a tranquil sense spreading around the house. "Mike begged, turning the wheel swiftly. Electra then gave me what seemed like a positive and compassionate smile.

"Here, I'll give you my number." Electra smirked, grasping her phone securely in her hand. Ricks face then drowned in a ruby colour and he snatched Electras phone and flung it out of the open window. Electras face dropped; if you looked closely you could almost see the tear which formed under her left eye.

"Rick! If that's broken it's coming out of you're allowance!" Mike declared, thrusting his foot forcefully onto the break causing the car to promptly stop. Johnny sprinted out of the motionless car to recover Electras phone. Electra panted as he handed it to her; the screen had one large crack going through the middle making it impossible to visualise the image on the screen.

"At least it still works." Johnny reassured receiving a grimace from Electra whos face was the same shade as Ricks before he bowled her phone out of the window. Mike then started the car moving again as Tracy tried to sooth Electra.

_Outside Elm Tree_

"Johnny you're grounded for a week and I'm docking your allowance by ten pounds for the next two months because of what happen today. Rick you're grounded for two weeks and I'm also docking your pocket money by ten pounds for the next two months because of what has happened today and for breaking Electras phone which you are going to pay to get fixed. Electra you are grounded for three weeks and I am docking you allowance for what happened today, and for what you did to Tara in class today also. Tara I'm grounding you for two weeks and docking you allowance for what happened today and because you broke Gina's ordainment." Mike proclaimed. Speaking over the gowns let out by Johnny and Electra, I then told Mike,

"Which I'm ganna pay to get fixed."

"Well that's extremely nice of you; I know Gina will appreciate it." Tracy congratulated, as everyone speedily stormed out of the car. Before I could hop out of the car Tracy pulled me back, "If you wouldn't mind me and Mike want a little word." I quietly shut the car door and look at them both, 'surprisingly' my hands again began to sweat and my head quake.

"Jayden, spoke with us earlier; he said you wanted to cut your session with him to once a month." Mike waited for a confirmation.

"Yeah." My face became pasty as I tried to elaborate to create less of an awkward atmosphere, "he told me he needs you to give the ok before anything is concrete. " I stuttered twiddling my thumps. Tracy and Mike then looked at each other as if confirming something, for a moment there was silence.

"Listen, we all said at the start we weren't going to make you do anything you don't want to, but we really think this is the best thing for you right know…The other children haven't said anything have they?" Mike pondered in a concerned, gentle voice. They both looked at me waiting for an answer; it felt like hours before I finally thought of a response.

"It's my decision…I'm sure there's some other kid that will benefit from Jaydens sessions more than I will."

"What's changed your mind Tara, I got the impression you were fine with having session with Jayden." Tracy questioned eager to hear my response. Again there was silence in the air while I tried to think of an appropriate answer, but this time I couldn't think of one. Instead I just looked at them both prying they would let me leave so this embarrassment would end. Unfortunately none of them were letting me get away with this that easily. Then I looked to the ground, took a long deep breathe and whispered,

"You guys said I could come to you if I had any problems, so I don't really see the point in having Jayden here." I regretted this statement as soon as I said it. "Can I go now…Please?" I begged indicating that I really didn't want to be here.

"How can we trust you'd come to us Tara if you wont even talk to us now?" Tracy enquired; making no indication to weather I could leave the car. I looked at Tracy then at Mike who both seemed very concerned and distress, without thinking I hastily got out the car and travelled into the house. Ignoring Johnny who was sending me the foulest glare I went straight upstairs and into m bedroom concerned about Mike and Tracy. Before long my door flung open and Electra strolled into my room and stood over me silently as I sat cross-legged on my bed. She sent me a strange smile before she reviled a towel from behind her back. I looked at her in confusion. What was she doing?

"What's up Electra?" I pondered standing up from by bed. Without speaking a word she span the towel around. She heaved her arm backed then viciously struck me with the towel causing me to let out a small almost no existent scream.

"No so strong now, without your friends to help you, are you?"Electra smirked once again hammering me with the towel. Each time I took a step backwards in attempt to get away. "Not going to defend yourself, swine!"

"Just leave Electra, go now and I wont tell Mike."

"ha-ha-ha, you seriously think I care I you tell Mike, tell the whole word for all I care. You deserve this, you're a freak. A baby. A coward. You think your so much better everyone else!" I was none back in the corner of the room my arm was overcome with searing pain. Just then Rick entered the room.

"What do you think your doing in here Electra?" Rick questioned nodding at me, as If asking me if I was ok.

" Oh just girly things. You know hanging with my new friend, well bye Tara; I don't want to be a third wheel." Electra then left the room leaving me and Rick alone.

"What was all that about? You know I can help if she did something to you." Rick asked with concern. I looked at him for a second and thought to myself what just happened.

"Nothing." I lied, trying to change the subject I continued, "So Mike and Tracy were talking to me earlier; Jayden told them I didn't want as many session with him. They seemed pretty worried."

They would do that's there job. You don't think they actually care do you?" Rick pitied.

_**Please review- it means a lot. **_


End file.
